A Moment of Forgiveness
by Madelena Rossi
Summary: After the death of his friend, Damon is given an opportunity to meet with Alaric one more time. Will they be able to find the peace they both seek?


As the House, I have been watching Damon's slow, downward spiral into reckless self-destruction since Alaric's death. I have been formulating a plan to try and bring these two together. I knew crossing different planes of consciousness wasn't to be done lightly, but my heart could not bear witness to any more pain here. I needed to convince these two men to take a chance.

I seek out Damon first, and sense him near the liquor cabinet, perusing his choice for breakfast of champions and lushes. "Hold it right there, Salvatore!" I call out from above, "We need to talk and I need you coherent; pickling your liver can wait a little while longer."

"I'm in no mood for a lecture House, or Madelena, or whatever you are."

"Just give me a moment Snarkmaster and I'll clue you in. I think I know of a way to let you talk to Alaric."

"Look, I already have Jeremy, the Ghost Whisper without the nice breasts feeding me messages from the cosmos, so why should I get another Ms. Cleo?"

"This is different. I'm not talking about conveying messages. I'm saying you could see him, speak to him, touch him and get wasted with him. I know past all of your bluster and big talk is a broken man who misses his best friend and drinking buddy. Maybe the only true friend you've had in 150 years. Don't roll your eyes at me mister, I see you, the real you, and your pain is breaking my heart. And Alaric's. This is not just about bringing you peace, you know? He is tearing himself apart trying to simultaneously watch over you and Jeremy. At least Jeremy can see him. You can't. Maybe being able to spend time with him will allow you to get rid of some of your guilt and loneliness."

"What do I have to feel guilty for? That bitch Esther killed one half of Team Badass, not me. And if you think I'm lonely, honey, you haven't been watching my bedroom closely."

"Stop it! I'm not Stefan, Elena, or any other person who takes you for granted. Please do this and see if it helps."

"Do you really think he wants to see me?" he asks softly, "After how much knowing me fucked up his life?"

"Alaric loved you—no, loves you, Damon. Probably more than anyone else has since your mother. I'm going to meet him next, but I already know his answer; you're the stubborn one. Will you try?"

Damon is silent for a moment before asking, "How would this work?"

"We'll meet in your room at 8 p.m. tonight. You'll both relax and I'll connect the two of you on the dream plane. Everything will be real, just not here. Do you have the balls to put yourself out there, Mr. No Humanity?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"Thank you. I'm off to find Alaric."

I immediately know I'll find Alaric in the attic rummaging through old Salvatore trunks. Even in death he is a big old history nerd.

"Hey," I call out softly.

Alaric looks at the ceiling expectantly, "Hi there, Maddie. What's up?"

"I have a proposition for you: the first non-indecent one ever." I say with a smile. "I know how worried you've been about Damon and the messages through Jeremy don't seem to be cutting it. I've been working on my abilities and I think there's a way I can connect you two in the dream—"

"I'm in." he interrupts quickly.

"I knew you'd be the easy one."

"Yeah, now you've got to convince 'Short List' to do this. I can't imagine it would be easy for him to open himself up to disappointment or, hell, even having it work."

"That's why I talked to him first. It took some convincing, but that was all bluster anyway. He misses you so much. Losing you hurt him even more than Elena's rejection. At least she's still here, stubborn and not thinking clearly, but here."

Emotions flicker across his features: humor, pain, and exhaustion, "Do you really think this will work?"

"I would never suggest it otherwise. I love you both too much to be the source of more pain. Meet us tonight in Damon's room at 8 p.m. to get started. I hope you both get the peace you deserve."

I shift my mind towards Damon's room. I've been too distracted the past several hours to pay attention to where the two men are or if they've both shown up. Once there, I see that Damon is staring, unfocused out the window while Alaric is standing a few feet away, focused only on Damon.

Alaric is immediately aware of my "arrival" and I speak simply to get Damon's attention. "Are you both ready?"

Damon replies, wasting no time, "How will this work?"

"You both need to relax into a virtual dream state. I will go over and find Alaric first and bring him with me to find you, Damon. Then I will back off to allow you space. I must remain near to maintain the connection, but I think once I bring you together I can return to House form until you need me again, okay?"

Alaric stares at Damon, waiting for a sign. Damon simply nods and lies down on the bed. Alaric heads to a nearby chair. Both relax slowly and I feel them drift. As I enter Alaric's thoughts he smiles at seeing me and I hug him only briefly, because this is not about what I need. I grab his hand tightly and pull him over into Damon's dream.

Damon is waiting and quickly masks his look of joy at Alaric's appearance with a snotty, "You look like death, Ric." I let go of Alaric and nod to them both before melting into the woodwork while still maintaining the connection. My worry that this will break their tie is replaced by elation when Alaric grabs Damon and hugs him tightly.

At first, Damon stands stoic, but his resolve is short lived before holding his best friend for the first time since Alaric died in his arms. Damon desperately tries to blink back tears, then clears his throat while breaking away. "So, how are the ladies on the other side?"

Alaric laughs, "Don't ever change, Damon. It's interesting. I'm always around town, especially the Grill, and see many others who have passed. John, Vicki, and Jenna are all here, all watching their loved ones. But I'm fine, really. There is a peace surrounding me I didn't have in life. But, I truly want to talk about you. How are you Damon?"

"You know, brother's dead girlfriend moved in, girly stuff everywhere cramping my style."

Alaric looks at him knowingly. "How hard is it to be around them? I know you love her."

Damon shrugs. "I need to be here to help her adjust. Stefan is the worst vampire ever and I can't have two emo whiners in the house or Maddie will stake all of us in our sleep." More solemnly, "I need to make up for how I failed her."

"How did you fail her? You kept her alive longer than was probable!"

"I had one mission! Keep her alive, but she's dead. So, FAIL!"

"You carry so much guilt with you. Some of it earned, so much undeserved. You could cut out and save yourself some grief, but you'll stay, watch her with Stefan, and suffer to make sure she's happy."

Damon rolled his eyes, "That's me. A martyr to the cause, brother."

"Knock it off. Not with me, not now, when we have so little time. Tell me you're taking care of yourself. Tell me you'll stop thinking of taking that ring off and meeting the sun."

Damon is startled, "How...how did you know?"

"I watch you play with it and stare out the window. Promise me you won't do something stupid."

"All I've done is be stupid when it comes to her."

Alaric shakes his head. "Love is never stupid. It's all we have to hold onto."

"Whatever."

Alaric grabs Damon's face and says, "You are worthy of love, my friend, even if you aren't ready to believe it." Alaric pulls him in for another embrace and Damon breaks, silent tears running down his face.

"I miss you so much, Ric."

Alaric, using soothing words, strokes his back, "I know. I'm here. It's okay." He pulls back slightly, before bending his head to kiss Damon's mouth. Damon is still for a moment, so Alaric breaks the kiss quickly, although they still embrace each other.

Alaric stutters, "I...I'm so sorry. Things are different where I am. There is no shame, fear, or denial of needs. I just miss human touch so much. I see you and all I feel is love and wanting to show you how you are loved, Damon. You aren't shown that enough."

Damon is quiet for a moment as they look into each other's eyes. Alaric reaches up to gently touch Damon's face. Damon slowly tightens his arms as they both lean in to complete a mutual kiss. Damon tastes nothing but forgiveness and acceptance on Alaric's mouth, two feelings he craves more than anything.

As their lips move, Alaric reaches to unbutton Damon's shirt and send it to the floor. Damon makes short work of Alaric's t-shirt before bringing them back together and laughing, "Never been tickled by a partner's chest hair before." Alaric smiles before they continue to taste each other's need. Two sets of hands fumble at belts and buttons until the pile of clothes on the floor grows. They fumble towards the bed, never breaking their hold on each other.

Once there, they land in a twisted pile of limbs and heavy breathing. Damon whispers, "In all the experiences I've had, I've never slept with a man. I'm not sure what I should..."

"Shh, " Alaric stops him, "This is about me showing you love, remember? We'll figure it out."

The kisses resumes as Alaric reaches down to stroke Damon's hardness until he moans in desire. He then slowly kisses his way down Damon's neck to his chest, stopping to tongue and suck the taut nipples.

Damon tangles his fingers in Alaric's hair, holding him in place momentarily before Alaric begins to move lower again, reaching the impressive erection. Taking just the tip in his mouth, he licks around the head, slightly tonguing the meatus. As his boldness grows, he moves his head up and down, taking in more of Damon on each downstroke. He uses his hands to work the shaft in time with his mouth.

Damon is groaning in ecstacy, surprised by his body's reaction to this man's ministrations. He can feel it won't take long before he tumbles over the edge of the cliff he's balanced on. Alaric moves to gently suck each of Damon's balls into his mouth, all the while continuing to stroke his shaft. When Damon's body begins to stiffen, Alaric goes back to sucking his cock, while still massaging his testicles. One more squeeze of his balls, and Damon cums in a hot blast over and over.

Alaric doesn't stop using his mouth until Damon's orgasm is complete, slowly letting go and placing a soft kiss on the tip. Moving back up the bed, Alaric kisses Damon, again. This time, Damon begins to move down Alaric's body, but is stopped.

"No. Stop. Not this time, Damon. This was about you and what I needed to show you. Next time, when you feel more comfortable, you can show me how you feel."

"I love you, too. You know that."

"Of course I do. I also know you love Elena. These two things shouldn't be confused. Go in peace from this and feel no remorse. This was only love, nothing else."

The two quickly dress and Alaric calls out to me, "Come on out, Maddie, I know you were watching."

I re-appear, cheeks as red as my hair. "What? You two were magnificent. Only a fool would look away." I see Damon's face and quickly add, "Stop worrying. I'm with Alaric on this. No judgments. What you do here is your business and I won't interfere or discuss it with anyone." Alaric and Damon both smile as I say, "I think we can go back now."

With one final embrace, we all let go of the time spent in the warm glow of laughter, friendship, and ultimately love.


End file.
